buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution/@comment-10483040-20151212080212
So, Corocoro is out, and Nikon needs to get ready!! DEMON ACE IS A THING!!! Ultra Origin Granule, Quantum Ruler (H-BT04 RR) Size 1 Monster - Neodragon - Star Dragon World - 4000 Power/2 Critical/1000 Defense "Stardust Brave" When this card enters the field, if there is a <> on your field with 1 or more soul, put the top card of your deck into the gauge and draw a card. "Stardust Brave" only activates once per turn. Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" (Promo) Size 3 Monster - Neodragon - Star Dragon World - 5000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense Cost Pay 1 gauge & You may call this card on top of a Size 2 or greater <> on your field. If there is a <> in your soul, this card gets power+2000, defense+2000, critical+1 Soulguard Dragonarms Schrodinger (Promo) Size 0 Monster - Dragonarms - Star Dragon World - 2000 Power/1 Critical/1000 Defense You can put any number of this card in your deck The < Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaiser Drum (H-BT04 BR) Size 2 Monster - Armordragon/Red Dragon - Dragon World - 10000 Power/2 Critical/5000 Defense Cost 2 gauge & Put this card on top of a "Drum" on your field "Solidarity" If your life becomes 0, you may discard a soul from this card. If you do, your life becomes 1. At the beginning of your attack phase, destroy 1 card on your opponent's field. Soulguard Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain (H-BT04 RR) <3 <3 <3 Spell - Death/Destruction/Hundred Demons - Darkness Dragon World Destroy a monster on your opponent's field. Then, gain life equal to the size of the destroyed monster. (Darkness Desolate Honorable Soul???), Omega Yamigedo (H-BT04 RRR) Size 3 Monster - Hundred Demons - 8000 Power/2 Critical/8000 Defense Cost 3 gauge & Put one or more <> monster from your field to this card's soul "Thunder Mine" When your opponent draws a card, if your life is 6 or less, deal 1 damage to your opponent. Attack Soulguard Dragon Lord Fist, Dragogeneral (H-BT04 RR) Item - Dragon/Weapon - Dragon World - 5000 Power/2 Critical Cost 1 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into this card's soul Act Pay 1 gauge. If you do, put the top card of your deck into this card's soul. This ability only activates once per turn. This card gets critical+1 for each card in its soul. Soulguard Armorknight Asura (H-BT04 RR) Size 2 Monster - Armorknight - Danger World - 5000 Power/2 Critical/4000 Defense Cost 1 gauge Act Put the top two card of your deck into the drop zone. If you do, choose one of the following abilities. You may only use this ability once per turn -Destroy a 5000 or less defense monster on your opponent's field -This card gets Attack for the turn. Armorknight Demon "A" (H-BT04 RRR) Size 3 Monster - Armorknight - Danger World - 8000 Power/2 Critical/7000 Defense Cost 2 gauge & Put a monster on your field into the drop zone Counter Act If your life is 5 or less, put this card into the soul of your <> Counter Act If this card is in the soul of your <>, pay 1 gauge. If you do, Stand the weapon. This ability may only be used once per turn. Attack Inverse Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Prison Flame Drum (Promo) O.O Size 2 Monster - Armordragon/Red Dragon - Dragon World - 6000 Power/3 Critical/3000 Defense Lord This card cannot be called to the center. Cost 2 gauge & Put the top card of your deck into the soul of this card Penetrate Soulguard Hundred Demons Ruler, Omega Yamigedo (Promo) Size 3 Monster - Hundred Demons - 7000 Power/3 Critical/5000 Defense Cost 2 gauge & Put one or more <> from your field into this card's soul "Thunder Mine" When a monster on your opponent's field attacks, deal 1 damage to your opponent. This ability only activates once per turn. Penetrate Soulguard ALSO, new image of Jackknife Aster tells us that Jackknife is getting the Secret Pack this time!